Moments
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. Adorable moments that lead up to Cargan getting together.


**Moments**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots. **_**Adorable moments that lead up to Cargan getting together.**

**Pairing: Cargan**

**Rating: Slight M rating at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that you may recognize.**

**A/N: Alright! So, I thought that I would put together moments that lead up to Carlos and Logan getting together. XD I hope you like this.**

Five year old Carlos was walking through the doors of his kindergarten class room. Yesterday, he was told that his class was getting a new student and he was excited. You see, Carlos got excited about everything. So, getting excited about a new student wasn't anything new. But. Carlos was told that the new student was going to be a boy, which was better than him being a girl; because girls had cooties. And Carlos liked playing with boys, because girls were always trying to get him to play with their dolls; and all he wanted to do was pretend to be a superhero.

When he walked into the room with his father trailing behind him, Carlos noticed that everyone was huddled around someone that he didn't recognize; which he instantly realized that the guy had to be the new student. Ditching his father, he pushed through the people to reach the new guy. As he finally reached the boy, he noticed that he was wearing a sweater vest over a button up, his pants were black and had a crease in them from being ironed, and his shoes were superman. So, Carlos quickly decided in his mind that Logan had potential to be his best friend.

Thrusting his hand towards Logan, Carlos introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Carlos!" He noticed the slight blush that creeped up on Logan face, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Logan." Logan's voice was hesitant, but that didn't stop him from reaching out and taking Carlos' hand in his.

"You, my friend," Carlos began. "Are my new best friend! I love Superman!" Carlos looked down at Logan's shoes, when he said the word superman.

Once Carlos looked back up at Logan's face, the teacher walked into the room and told everyone to sit down on the carpet to start the day off with introducing the new student. And when Carlos sat down, waiting for Logan to walk up to the teacher in front of the rest of the students, he couldn't stop the smile that had grown on his face. Carlos knew that today was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

XxX

It was the day of Logan's tenth birthday, and Logan was excited because he was able to have his first sleepover. And he was having Carlos and two other friends stay the night. As the years went by, Logan had earned two other friends; James and Kendall. Kendall was the first one that he met, after Carlos; and Kendall was probably Logan's best friend. Well, aside from Carlos. Logan met James when James moved in across the street from Logan. James wasn't like anyone else that Logan had met, Logan quickly realized after meeting him. But that didn't stop Logan from choosing James as his third best friend.

Logan's house was decorated with balloons and streamers, that all read _Happy Birthday, Logan!_ His mother had customized them, by ordering them from a catalogue. Logan was excited for today, not just because of his sleepover; but because he was getting to see his father for the first time since his last birthday. Logan's father was always busy, and his parents had settled on a divorce that caused Logan to lose touch with his father. But his father always made sure that he was there for his birthdays; and today shouldn't be any different.

However, it turned out that today _was _different than all other years, because his mother had walked up to him and told him that his father couldn't make it this year. And Logan couldn't stop the tears that started forming in his eyes. But he didn't let them fall, because he instantly heard the doorbell ring; signaling that his friends were showing up.

It wasn't long for all of the guests to show up. Logan was still talking to his aunt, when Carlos and his other best friends had approached him. Carlos was wearing one of the party hats that were designated for "special guests", while the others weren't; which caused a frown to form on Logan's face, once again. But he didn't say anything about it, because as long as his friends were there, he didn't care that they weren't wearing their hats.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed, throwing his arms around Logan's shoulders. "Happy Birthday!" Carlos released Logan and pulled away with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" Kendall and James said, each pulling Logan in for a hug themselves.

"Thanks, guys!" Logan said, smiling at them.

Logan couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the three of them, especially when wasn't lucky enough to have both of his parents with him. But Logan forgot about his parents, when he was hanging out with Carlos. And his other two best friends. And Logan would rather have his friends than anyone else in the world. Well, maybe besides his mother. Because his mother knew how to make him feel better when he was sick or upset. So, the only person that he would never exchange for his friends, was his mother. Because he loved his mother.

XxX

Logan had gone over to his father's house this past weekend, and he had met his father's new whore…err, girlfriend. But Logan didn't care that she was his girlfriend, because she was eighteen years old. And Logan thought that having a girlfriend that was twenty five years younger than you is a tad bit inappropriate. But Logan never said that to his father. Well, until this weekend because he had enough of walking into a room with his father and his new skank making out. So, Logan didn't realize what he was doing, until his father's girlfriend was exiting the house in a rush and his father was yelling right back at him.

Logan was thirteen. So, he knew that his father was being unfair to him, when his father didn't want to see him anymore after Logan yelled at him, saying that he hated the skank that his so-called-father was fucking. And when he got home, he was sent to his room; his mother telling him that the F word wasn't a nice word to use, especially towards your own father. But walking into his room, Logan realized that he didn't care that he was grounded for using a word that wasn't nice.

At least Logan didn't care, until Carlos had called and invited Logan over for a sleepover at his house with James and Kendall. So, when his mother had informed him about it, Logan couldn't stop the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Logan wasn't sure how he had developed a crush on his crush. Or. Why it had to be a guy. Or. Why it had to be his best friend. But whatever the answers were, he didn't care. Because he had fallen for his best friend, and Logan loved the feelings that he got when Carlos was anywhere near him. He especially loved the feelings that he got when Carlos touched him, even a small brush against his hand sent a shiver down Logan's spine.

Seeing her son resort to crying because he wasn't allowed over at his friends house, sent a shocked look grow on her face. She knew that kids got upset when they weren't allowed to go over to their friends' house, but _crying _because they couldn't? Now, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that her son was in love with his best friend. And Joanne couldn't help but wonder if he really was in love with Carlos. Or any of the other two friends of his. So, when she heard the words escape her mouth, she wasn't surprised.

"What?" Logan asked, his voice a little scratchy from the fact that he was beginning to cry.

"Are you in love with your best friend?" Logan's mother asked, her voice a little lower than normal.

Logan wasn't sure how his mother figured it out, but he didn't want to lie to her. So, when he found himself muttering the word _yes_, Logan wasn't all that surprised; kind of like his mother. But it did surprise Logan when he started _sobbing_ because he was admitting it out loud that he was in love with his best friend. Logan had never ever said the words out loud, and hearing him admit it, made it all the more real.

"Aww, Logie-bear," Joanne started saying, walking over to wrap her arms around Logan. "No need to cry. It's natural to fall for people; even if they're the same gender as you."

That wasn't what Logan was afraid of, though. Logan didn't like the fact that he was in love with his best friend, because Logan didn't want to end up being too obvious with it and Carlos finding out. Because if Carlos ever found out that Logan was in love with him, Carlos would never want to be his friend again; and that would hurt worse than not being with Carlos as more than a friend.

XxX

Logan knew that it was wrong for him to be in love with his best friend. He knew that because Carlos didn't love him back. But somehow, that didn't stop his feelings from developing into something more than just the elementary and middle school crush that he had, and before he knew it, Logan was head over heels in love with the Latino that he had been friends with since kindergarten. And for some reason that Logan couldn't describe, he was okay with the fact that he would never have Carlos the way that he wanted.

It didn't help that Carlos actually got a date to the freshman dance that was couples only, and Logan didn't. So, while Logan was expecting Carlos to show up at his house after the dance, which they planned on doing, Carlos was having the time of his life with Camille, who somehow managed to agree with Carlos being her date. And when Carlos didn't show up at his house later on that night, Logan thought that since Carlos had a girlfriend now, they would never be the same.

Fortunately enough, Carlos slide into his spot next to Logan the next Monday morning in the cafeteria at the high school. And what surprised Logan was that Carlos told him that Camille had only agreed in getting him into the dance, which had made Logan a little happier about the fact that Logan was ditched. And Carlos had told him that he didn't show up because Carlos wasn't even supposed to be going to the dance, and his father found out that he was there. So, safe to say, Carlos was grounded all weekend and wasn't able to even call Logan to reschedule their plans.

When the bell rang, signaling the students to get to class, Kendall and James had asked Logan to stay and talk to them; which scared Logan, because he knew – he_ knew _– what they were going to say. It had been a lot harder to hide his crush that wasn't reciprocated by the other. And so, Logan knew that they were going to ask him about it. But that didn't stop him from blushing from the question or turn away from their stares.

"Logan, do you like Carlos?"

XxX

Once his friends found out that he liked Carlos, it wasn't that hard to deal with his crush. Now, he had his friends helping him out with hiding it. But at some points in time, they both come up to Logan and try to convince him to tell the Latino. And every time they come up to him, he tells them to "fuck off". And they would. Well, they did; until today, that is. Because they had had enough of the hiding things from their best friend. And they wanted Logan to be happy.

"Logan, we've told you that if you don't tell him, we will." James said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't wanna tell him." Logan said, trying to find an excuse as to why he didn't want Carlos to know. "He doesn't need to know." Logan sighed when he couldn't think of any better excuse.

"Logan, we both know that's a lame excuse." Kendall said, cutting James off before he could say whatever he was going to say.

Before anyone could say anything after that, Carlos was walking into the room. Everyone had gone quiet the second that he walked into the room, so Carlos stood at the door wide eyed and nervous.

"What're you guys talking about?" Carlos asked, finally gaining the courage to ask the question that he knew was written on his face.

"Logan has something to tell you, Carlitos." James said, before anyone could make something up.

"Logie, tell him!" Kendall smirked; he'd like to see Logan getting out of this one. He knew – everyone knew, really – that Logan hated lying to people; Carlos especially.

"Uh, well… You see…" Logan wasn't sure what to say, because he absolutely hated lying to Carlos. But he didn't want to tell Carlos the truth.

"We told you that we'd tell him for you, Logie; if you don't tell him." Kendall whispered into Logan ear. "This is your last chance to tell him…" He added before pulling away from Logan to stare at his face, trying to decide if Logan was going to tell him or if he was going to have to.

"I-I'll do it. Just give me a minute alone with him, please?" Logan said, closing his eyes while Kendall and James left the room.

XxX

Logan wasn't sure how it happened, really; but if he looked back at the past few years, he'd realize that he had to thank James and Kendall for pushing him into telling Carlos. If it wasn't for the, him and Carlos wouldn't be in the position that they were in at the moment; completely naked and sweaty and panting. In the first week together, Logan had declared them as taking things slow; but as the second week went by, Logan couldn't stop himself from taking things from barely kissing to full on making out to going all the way. But Logan wouldn't change it for the world, because he was with Carlos now and that's all that matters.

"I love you, Logie." Carlos panted out as he continued to thrust in and out of Logan.

Logan didn't reply right away, just continued to breath in and out heavily. But as soon as he reached his climax, he smiled at Carlos lazily and replied, "I love you too, Carlos."

It didn't take Carlos long to reach his climax after Logan, just a few quick thrusts.

They curled up together, and soon Carlos was falling asleep.

Before Logan fell asleep, though, he found himself silently thanking his friends for pushing him into telling Carlos. And he also thanked Carlos and whoever was out there looking out for him, for Carlos loving him back just as much as Logan loved the overly enthusiastic Latino who was sleeping underneath him.

Logan found himself smiling at himself for his mother letting him wear his Superman shoes on his first day of Kindergarten. Because without that, he wasn't sure if he would be in the position that he was in at the moment. Carlos had said that he loved Superman that day, and they had talked throughout the whole Kindergarten experience about their obsession with Superman. Well, at the time they didn't think it was an obsession, but now that Logan was able to think smarter than at the time, he knew what it had been back then. But he loved that he had been obsessed with Superman, because once again he wouldn't be falling asleep with Carlos if it hadn't been for the shoes.

Logan placed a quick kiss to the middle of Carlos' chest, and laid his head back down on the same spot. It took no longer than a few seconds for him to fall asleep, and he still had the smile on his face. Even the next morning, he had the same smile. And he ran out into the kitchen, deciding that he was going to make breakfast for Mrs. Knight and Katie and Carlos and his two best friends; he wanted to say thanks to everyone some way, and this was the quickest way to do that.

About an hour later, everyone was surrounding the table, sitting down to eat the huge breakfast that Logan had prepared while they were all starting to wake up.

Squeezing the hand in his right hand, Logan looked over at Carlos and whispered, "I love you."

A smile spread across Carlos' face before he replied, "I love you too, Logie." Carlos didn't think about his actions, and before either of them knew it, Carlos was leaning in and kissing Logan on the lips.

"Not at the dining table, boys!" Mrs. Knight playfully scolded. She couldn't stop the playfulness creeping into the statement, because they were too cute together.

Blushing, they both apologized, "Sorry…"


End file.
